Broken and Betrayed
by pet-of-love
Summary: The sequal to Death and Deception. They say life goes on but does it really? After finding love can Kagome’s life get any better? Or perhaps worse? Rated for language and lemon/lime. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION


A/N: I was asked for a sequel so here it goes

A/N: I was asked for a sequel so here it goes. Thanks for the support on my 1st posted story, especially from "YashaLoves69" who gave me my 1st review.

I don't know why …the story sucked!

Arthur! I thought I got rid of you!

YOU DID! Now it's the infamous Queeny!

Get out of my story you!

NEVER! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…….

Anyway…… I don't own Inuyasha as you all know all I own are my unique characters and stuff….

We own….

NO 'I' own….

We….

'I'….

We…..

Okay this is going to last a while… on with the story….. 'I'…..

CHAPTER 1

"Kagome! What the fuck do you think you are doing! Get into the car; we're going to be late"

"Oh shut it Inuyasha!" Kagome called back

It had been some time since the whole 'Tomaru' and 'Timinaru' incident and they had fallen into a routine.

Inuyasha would pick Kagome and Shippo up in the mornings to take them to school; he would also bring them home again.

Kagome knew he was being protective and she appreciated his concern but sometimes it was unwarranted.

They had never really spoken about what happened but they didn't need to.

Inuyasha knew enough that he figured to give her support but time.

Kagome still had nightmares of Tomaru's rotting corpse trapping her to the floor.

She shivered even thinking about it, Kagome hated to think about it but she knew how close she had come to dying.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as the car horn honked again and she growled.

"SIT!"

THUMP

"KAGOME!!"

"Oops" Kagome giggled and picked up her little kitsune and their lunch's before meeting her annoyed youkai boyfriend.

Kagome placed a small apologetic kiss on his cheek before getting in the car and checking Shippo was buckled in properly.

"Meh" Inuyasha buckled himself into his red (of course) BENZ and pulled away from the curb.

They sped towards their school in comfortable silence; they were like one big happy family…..

Yeah right!

"Mummy!"

"Yes Shippo?"

"I'm hungry!"

"But you just had breakfast Shippo"

"But I'm still hungry"

"Can you wait a little…?"

"I guess"

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

"Mummy!"

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome asked turning round to face him

"I need to go!"

"I told you to go before we left…"

"I didn't need to go then"

"Can you hold it…?"

"I guess"

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

"MUMMY!"

"One more word brat and I'll leave you here!"

Inuyasha growled at the kit looking at him in his rear vision mirror.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome chided

"What?"

"He is only a child be nicer to him"

"He's distracting me while I'm driving"

"Then ask him nicely"

"Mummy!"

"Grrrrrr"

"Humph! Yes sweetie?"

"I'm bored!"

"We're almost there, just be patient"

"Okay…"

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

"Inuyasha!?"

"WHAT?"

"Never mind"

"Stupid kid" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome 'pretended' not to hear him as she checked her purse for her ID to show at the gates.

Rolling her eyes she prepared for another day at 'demon day care' and another lost of pointless lessons.

It was Monday so it meant her Miko classes today.

Kagome sighed, she was practically teaching the class anyway.

Not to mention the fact that exams started next week, they had them regularly to make sure no one was behind.

Kagome was still so far ahead of all her classes that it was no problem for her; it was just a lot of trouble because so many people asked for her help.

Since coming to the school she had been becoming increasingly popular and now that she and Inuyasha were together she was like queen bee.

Not that she wanted to be, but it seemed to come with the man.

And there was no way in hell she was giving him up again.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand as they drove into the compound.

She gave him a kiss as he dropped them off and went to park the car, Kagome walked Shippo to class.

There hadn't been any more trouble from the other students towards Shippo and it made her happy when she saw his smiling face as he entered the room and started waving at his new friends.

Kagome kissed his forehead and sent him to his friends, there weren't that many students in the room yet.

Kagome sent a happy and friendly smile to Shippo's teacher which she returned quite easily.

Though they had never met outside of her kit's class room the two had an understanding and in a way a friendship.

Kagome left the room with a final smile at her son before walking to where she knew Sango and Miroku would be waiting.

"MIROKU!" SLAP

"What is it my love?"

"I told you not to put your hand of my BUTT!"

"I told you I can't control it"

"And I told you I don't believe you"

"But… but…"

Kagome shook her head and kept walking towards the couple.

They were becoming closer and closer everyday and Kagome knew that said fight was only for appearances on Sango's part.

Kagome knew that in truth she enjoyed knowing that Miroku found her desirable, but her modesty would never let her admit it.

The two had been dating for a while now and it made Kagome laugh when she thought about their 'relationship'.

It was a rollercoaster from HELL!

A/N: whoop! Metaphor! Sorry just had to point that out

God your weird!

Shut up Queeny!

Make me!

Maybe I will!

Maybe you should but as if you could! You're just the author what could you do...?

"Sango! My love I can't be without you! But I am not good enough for you so to spare myself the agony of being without you I shall kill myself, and take down everyone with me!"

"Miroku NOOOOOOO"

Miroku pulled out his wind tunnel and sucked in as many people as he could only to leave Kagome, he and Sango in the area.

He ran to Kagome and murdered her with a stabby knife!

Then killed him self the same way!

Q/N: (queeny note) point taken!

(A/N: thank you! sorry that didn't actually happen… back to the real story….)

"Sango what is your problem lately?" Kagome asked concerned for her friend.

In truth Sango had become slightly distant from all of them; it hurt Kagome to see her like this and knew that if something didn't change…

She would lose them and they in turn would lose her!

"Nothing…" Sango looked at the floor as the bell rung and everyone made a mad dash for their classes.

Kagome reached hers just in time to get her seat before the teacher entered.

The other girls, less Annabelle, smiled at her and copied how she sat and how her books sat.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took off her concealment charm, the thing itched!

(A/N: well it would!)

Kagome started to check her flow of miko energy, like always, by swirling a small amount around in her hand letting it take forms and then fade.

Her classmates had been trying since her first class to copy this exercise but as of yet none had.

Kagome paid little attention in class but she did as instructed none the less.

Revising the basics was a good way to improve anyway.

Kagome kept swirling her Miko energy as she received awed looks from her peers and hateful ones from her teacher.

Kagome ignored them all and barely paid attention until she heard her teacher start talking about Beads of Subjugation.

Kagome gave a start; this woman was teaching her students this?

This could give them the wrong idea; they could try to use them against all the demons in the Academy…

Kagome was about to step in when she felt something close around her own neck.

She growled as she realised that her teacher was trying to use her as an example, if she didn't respond then the other students probably wouldn't believe them true.

Kagome still growled though glaring at her teacher as she and Annabelle both grinned.

They had no intention of taking these beads off.

Too bad, they might just get hurt this way.

One of the side effects of her demon nature was a shorter temper, especially when it came to her dominancy.

And she was definitely the dominant person in this class, and even more so over her own body!

There was no way she was going to give up control to these bitches!

(A/N: no pun intended)

Kagome stood up and stormed towards her teacher who was standing very smugly in the middle of the room.

Annabelle flicked her blond hair and giggled mockingly.

The other students looked almost fearful, as well they should be.

Kagome looked in the mirror at the form of the room; her beads weren't like Inuyasha's.

They seemed more modern and disguisable.

Instead of the thick beads she used on Inuyasha this necklace was in the form of a chocker or a collar.

It was made up of three rows of beads that went all the way around her neck.

It definitely looked like a collar though it could be mistaken for a simple necklace.

Kagome continued to take menacing steps towards her sensei.

"Take them off!" Kagome growled, even if she did have miko powers she was still a demon.

Kagome was sure she could break them she just didn't know how.

The only time Inuyasha's had broken was in battle and she didn't see herself getting into the midst of a heated war any time soon, or at least none she couldn't win.

These beads also felt different to Inuyasha's.

"Let me demonstrate the Beads of Subjugation, Kagome here has _kindly volunteered!_"

Kagome growled as Annabelle stood and followed her to the front.

"The beads are simple, once given a certain command the demon is forced to respond. I have made the speaker or controller Annabelle, she will give her command."

Silence was all there was as Kagome glared at the blonde.

"These beads use two different commands. If the demon refuses or fights the command they get hurt in response." The middle aged Miko spoke, spite in her every word.

"COME!" Annabelle called towards Kagome.

Kagome wanted to bite the girl for her insolence.

The beads were responding but Kagome didn't move.

To use such a derogatory command, sure for Inuyasha hers was SIT but still!

It was degrading!

She wasn't even an Inu youkai!

"COME!" Annabelle yelled again but Kagome didn't move though the beads tightened around her neck each time she disobeyed this order, they were trying to strangle her into submission.

Kagome let out a growl and felt her inner demon scream to rip the girl's throat out.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned around to walk back to her seat.

The other students looked at her face fearfully.

Though emotionless it was hard and sharp with obvious anger and irritation.

Kagome picked up her books and walked towards the door.

"STAY!" Annabelle screamed at the top of her lungs and Kagome felt it.

The beads started to get heavier and came to a freeze in mid air.

Kagome forced them to move with her body without slowing or showing the exertion it took.

Then she felt the build up of power around her neck as miko energy shot out of the beads and into her body.

Normally this wouldn't hurt her only it was mixed with a small amount of powerful focused youkai and something she didn't recognise.

The energy went through her system like volts of electricity and bolts of lightning.

It hurt so badly that Kagome almost lost control but she turned her head toward her teacher and rival.

Her eyes spoke death as she turned back around and strode out of the door and towards another part of the school.

"GET THEM OFF ME!"

"Kagome I can't, I didn't put them there. Why don't you ask your teacher?"

"YOU DON'T GET IT! SHE DID THIS ON PUROSE!"

"Kagome, that sounds very unlikely." He said gently

"SESSHOMARU I'M TELLING YOU! SHE AND THAT SLUT HATE ME! NOW GET THESE BEADS OFF ME!"

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"I KNOW THAT IS YOUR YOUKAI SWIRLING AROUND IN THERE, TAKE IT BACK!"

"I'll try but I'm not making promises."

Sesshomaru put his hands on the beads and forced his youkai into them attempting to retrieve the present youkai that had been stolen from him.

Sesshomaru was highly offended by his youkai being stolen but many years ago he had learnt to control his anger and that violence didn't always help.

Sure sometimes it was the only way but he tried to look on the bright side and find away around the pain of the world.

Rin had taught him that.

The youkai entered the beads and he felt it latch on to the other youkai that was already in the beads, true it was his own but still it had already been taken out of him.

He wasn't sure how much control he would have over it.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said, he had control but only a small amount.

"What is it?" Kagome asked slightly excited.

"I can take them off…" he hesitated

"Do it!"

"But"

"But what?"

"To take them off I would need to transfer them to another person, another demon."

"Oh… but that means…"

"They would be under the spell and they would suffer what you have"

"So you mean the beads, the commands, and the pain of refusal… everything would be forced onto another person...? another demon?"

"Yes"

"But… but I… I can't do that."

"It's your choice, this is the only was I can take them off. I can't even break them."

"Why not?"

"The miko energy mixed with my youkai makes it near indestructible… I'm too old for this!"

"But…"

"This youkai was taken from me when I was younger… MUCH younger."

"What does that mean?"

"It's stronger then I am, and mixed with the miko energy its stronger then a lot of demons."

"But can't I …"

"No, had they been on someone else yes but since they are on you to me broken they must be destroyed by another. Even Inuyasha can't take these off for you…. alone."

"Huh?"

"You need the perfect mix of mix energy and pure youkai to break them. You could have contributed both had they been on another but the fact that you are the embodiment of its only weakness means it is feeding off your power."

"…"

"You would need a demon as powerful, at the very least, as my younger self. Also you would need a miko much more powerful then the miko that put them on you, but not as powerful as you. You need to add them both to the beads to break them."

"Oh"

"You must choose… keep them on or curse them to another."

"I can't… I'll keep them" Kagome said bowing her head.

"Then it is done" Sesshomaru said letting go of the beads.

"Can't you make _her_ take them off?"

"I can ask but no, I can't force her to do anything"

"DAMN IT ALL!" Kagome yelled and then stormed off.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" Sesshomaru said to her retreating form.

This had been her choice, now she had to either live with it or find a way to get rid of them.

Kagome sat in the lunch room, her whole attitude angry.

She growled at anyone who approached her, even her friends and son decided it best to let her be.

Inuyasha was watching her closely though, he had noticed the beads and the similarity of those to his own.

He could feel his grand father's youkai in them but at the same time it wasn't the same.

She had been forced into bead the same way she had done to him.

Though Kagome had offered more then once to take off the beads he wanted her to leave them on, just in case.

Hers didn't seem to do anything to her but they looked different to his.

Like normal jewellery.

Though the thought of it itself puzzled Inuyasha, who could have possibly put them on her?

"Why don't you girls STAY here while I go get a drink" he heard some girl say off in the distance.

He saw Kagome move and stiffen in pain but it was barely even noticeable, but he knew her too well to be fooled by her attempts to cover it up my shifting in her seat.

"Why don't you COME sit with us Emily" the same voice echoed over loudly.

There was mumbling but Inuyasha was focused on Kagome he had seen it, she looked strained and then the beads had moved.

The looked like they were becoming tighter.

'That must be the girl!' Inuyasha thought looking at the blonde whom had spoken.

He growled under his breath, he knew her.

She had tried to be his girlfriend since she first started attending here, she was a bitch!

And now she had the nerve to hurt Kagome, Inuyasha could barely keep himself under control.

Standing up rather forcefully he walked over to Kagome's take and sat beside her.

"I know what's going on… I'll make her take them off!"

"It's not use Inuyasha she won't"

"I know her, I'll make her!"

"Inuyasha it's fine, I can handle this. It's nothing!"

"So your commands are 'come' and 'stay' right?" he whispered

Kagome just nodded

"I saw how you reacted, those beads are strangling you and hurting you if you refuse aren't they."

Again she nodded

"Leave it to me"

"Just don't Inuyasha; there is no way to take them off. Even she can't."

"How come?"

"She doesn't know how to, it hasn't been covered yet unless... Besides she is the weakest Miko in history"

"Truly?"

"Yep, I need to think all this over"

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha swore under his breath.

"…"

"How else can you get them off?"

"Two ways. One I let Sesshomaru take them off, but transfer them to another demon. No one could handle this amount of pain… or get someone to break them, but even you can't do that."

"Damn it!"

"It's alright, I'll deal with it!" Kagome said laying a hand on his arm before walking out of the lunch room after eating nothing.

Kagome trained alone that afternoon, even Sango knew it was better to let her vent.

Kagome screamed and attacked anything that moved, her inner self begging to be set free.

Her miko powers were struggling to keep her youkai in control but as it was she almost destroyed half the gymnasium.

She was lucky to regain enough control to be able to relocate.

Kagome walked into the shrine screaming at the top of her lungs, she knew no one was home and she was shocked by the thoughts going through her head.

The beads seemed to work even when she wasn't anywhere near Annabelle and Kagome had a blood lust so strong it was visible.

Kagome knew what she needed to do but she had no idea if she could or how she would.

Kagome had asked Sango to look after Shippo for her and had invited Inuyasha around; this was something they needed to do together.

It would hurt Kagome to do this but she knew it was the least painful of her four choices.

Her four evils!

Kagome inhaled deeply before walking into the kitchen and making some tea.

Inuyasha would be here soon and she didn't truly know what would happen tonight.

Kagome sat down and waited. She tried to keep her breathing calm but it was hard.

Inuyasha arrived in a rush and barged in, some things never changed.

He was wearing faded jeans and a bright red dress shirt buttoned only half way revealing an impeccable clean white muscle shirt underneath.

"What is going on Kagome?" he asked his eyes concerned but his manner gruff.

"I wasn't completely honest today, about the beads. I told you I have three options with them, 2 of getting them off but there is a third and I also have a lot to explain."

"Kagome you're not making sense to me"

"Take a seat Inuyasha; this will be a long night."

"Okay but tell me this new option 1st."

"Annabelle could take the beads off… all she would need to do is learn how."

"Continue"

"I could teach her but she has no reason to help me…" Kagome took a deep breath "she wouldn't want to help me but you… she would help you."

"Really?"

"She is like in _love_ with your image."

"Oh"

"Though if you don't want to do this I understand, I have other options but I thought you should know this…"

"I'll get her to help you Kagome…" Inuyasha was gone in a flash

"Stubborn and over confident as always." Kagome muttered taking another sip of her steaming tea.

This night wasn't over yet!

Inuyasha ran until he picked up the conniving miko bitch's scent, he would make her help Kagome!

He kept running, he could have gotten there in a flash but he needed to use up so of his energy and vent some of his anger.

Running felt natural, though for some reason his shoes never did.

He shook off the uncomfortable enclosed feeling around his body from his clothing; he preferred his fire rat haori any day.

Inuyasha didn't stop until he reached the front of a big building; it was a hotel and her scent over radiated from the place.

He refused the impulse to wriggle his nose; the stench was overwhelming and nauseating.

Her scent was like peaches, strawberries, chocolate and sweet champagne all together.

It was so sweet and sticky that he had an urge to throw salt all over the place; it was too sweet and completely artificial, like she wore 7 different perfumes at once.

Inuyasha stormed into the lobby murder clearly imprinted on his face.

As he walked he brought himself to his full height and took on the most high class, portentous and arrogant look and posture with his masked features.

He walked to the counter and gave the clerk a glare out of the corner of his eye and to the man's credit his flinch was only minor and highly well disguised.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Moore… Annabelle Moore, I want to speak with her. NOW"

The man flinched again and was on the phone immediately.

"Miss Moore will be available momentarily Sir, you have been invited to her suit. It is the imperial suite on the top floor. Have a nice day sir."

Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a twenty, he put it on the desk.

"Thanks" was all Inuyasha said before he stormed to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

The elevator ride was fast and Inuyasha arrived on the top floor in record time.

He found the imperial suit easily, it was the only one on that floor, and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a prudish, wrinkly and old man in a black suit.

Q/N: that is soo cliché! The old stuffy butler! I expected better

(A/N: SHUT UP no one asked you! and I'm sure the readers don't want to listen to us argue!)

Q/N: well they were all thinking it! I'm just voicing it… and besides they _LOVE_ me!

(A/N: hahahahahahahahahahahaha YEAH RIGHT, note heavy sarcasm!)

Q/N: I am soo going to hurt you right now! runs at author

(A/N: AAAAHHHHH ummm back to the story see you later! runs away from Queeny screaming)

"Can I help you young sir?" the man asked in an old fashion drawling voice.

"Annabelle Moore, I must speak with her" he said in a cold, flat and emotionless voice.

"As you wish young master, this way."

The old man turned at a neat angle and walked towards another room, Inuyasha followed.

They entered a sitting room and Inuyasha did just that, he sat.

"Will there be anything else sir? Maybe a glass of water? Wine? Brandy?"

"No. just tell you mistress to hurry, I am not a patient man."

"As you wish sir" the man bowed politely and walked away.

Inuyasha looked around the room; he had expected from the beginning that she would be a rich brat.

He had been right.

He could smell her, she was coming.

Annabelle stepped into the room wearing a red dancers dress.

It looked like something a woman would wear in a tango competition.

The dress had only one thick shoulder strap and hugged her vivacious body seductively.

It was slit high up on her thigh and came down on a diagonal from that cut to just below her knee.

She wore red stilettos and thick make up.

Around her neck was a ruby encrusted necklace.

Inuyasha had always been a sucker for the colour red.

Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders in waves; all in all she was stunning.

Annabelle walked towards Inuyasha with a suggestive swing in her hips, once again she reminded him of a tango dancer.

Or maybe a salsa dancer would be closer to the mark.

Her eyes screamed lust.

"I knew you would come… eventually." She said in a low sexy whisper.

Inuyasha was disgusted at himself and the reaction he was feeling towards her.

"Of course I would, you put Subjugation beads on my girlfriend!"

"Oh must we talk about her?" she asked a pout coming to her full red and glossed lips.

She continued to walk closer to Inuyasha each step gracefully calculated to give him an eyeful of her long shapely legs.

Inuyasha tore his gave away from her silky legs and back to her face.

Annabelle laughed as she stepped closer still.

Inuyasha stood up to try and conceal his growing erection.

God he loved Kagome but this… this… seductress was good.

"Take them off her!"

"I can't" she took another step

"Yes you can, and if you don't know how Kagome can teach you"

"HA! I couldn't even if she did, I didn't make them. It's not my Miko energy coursing through those beads. And the miko whose is, well she's dead."

"What?!"

"Those beads are never coming off, now that the matter of _her_ is settled…"

She took another step towards him and she was now so close that they were practically sharing one skin.

Annabelle looked up into Inuyasha's eyes; she could feel his erection against her.

She licked her lips.

"You and I both know that you didn't come here to talk about _her_."

"Kagome is my girlfriend; if you can't help her then I have no reason to stay."

Inuyasha turned to walk away but found him caught in Annabelle's embrace then trapped under her kiss.

_**(A/N: lemon/lime coming up, for those impressionable youths that are reading….."**_

_**Q/N: CLASS IS IN SESSION!**_

_**(A/N: shut up! Now yeah you know the deal…try not to look I guess...)**_

He lost his control and forced her back, slamming her into a wall as he kissed her violently.

Annabelle moaned and ground her hips up against his.

Inuyasha growled and forced her harder onto the wall.

Her hands fisted in his shirt pulling him closer still.

Inuyasha growled fierily and ripped her dress from her, she had been completely naked underneath.

Annabelle laughed as she struggled to undress him in return.

Inuyasha pushed away from the woman in front of him.

He looked at her body.

His heart and mind were both screaming at him to stop this madness but his inner demon was over powering both in a need for release.

Inuyasha stripped off all of his clothes aside from his black silk boxer short.

He grabbed Annabelle's wrist and pulled her to him, he would take her here if he must.

He kissed her with force as she responded in kind.

His hands roamed her free and naked body from breast to bottom, head to toe.

Annabelle detached herself from his kiss she pulled him growling into another room… her room.

She sat him on the bed and lowered herself onto her knees in between his.

She peeled off his boxers and repositioned herself.

Annabelle took Inuyasha's shaft in her moist hot mouth and moved slowly sucking it strongly.

She continued her ministrations and Inuyasha could feel himself loosing to his inner demon.

The fight for control was being lost… quickly.

Inuyasha pulled the blonde away from him and threw her onto the bed.

Inuyasha was lost to his inner demon and thrusting into her within second of her hitting the sheets.

Annabelle moaned and screamed in pleasure from his presence inside of her; he was the best she had ever had.

Q/N: as if she could ever be a virgin!

(A/N: for once I agree with you!)

Inuyasha noticed that there was no maiden head to be broken but his demon didn't care and just kept pounding into her.

He managed to gain enough control to pull out before he released, he didn't want a kid especially with this whore.

Annabelle was panting and still moaning with the after shocks of pleasure.

_**(A/N: end of lemon/lime!)**_

Inuyasha once again in his right mind stormed out.

He dressed as quickly as he could and was home in minutes, he was disgusted with himself.

As soon as Inuyasha arrived home he was in his shower washing her stench and her memory from his body, but he could never wash the guilt of his actions away.

He knew there was no way he could face Kagome, tonight, tomorrow or as it was ever… without telling her the truth, and he knew that if he did he would lose her.

Though Inuyasha knew clear as glass after this he didn't deserve her.

Her forgiveness, her trust, her love, her respect, her anything.

She was an angel and he was just scum!

He just hoped he could find the courage to tell her the truth.

Kagome felt a familiar foreboding ever since Inuyasha left, but now she felt a familiar clutching in her chest and pain in her torso it was almost physical.

Kagome had been going to get another cup of tea but she felt the pain intensify.

She dropped her cup and barely registered as it hit the tiled kitchen floor and shattered.

Clutching her stomach as pain exploded inside of her she fell to the ground on her knees.

Many shards of the china cup ripped through her jeans and into her skin as she landed atop of them.

On her knees Kagome clutched her stomach and torso as pain erupted in waves only to reverberate through her body gaining in speed and ferocity.

The worst thing was that she knew this pain; she knew it all too well.

Even though he was different he could never be more identical.

This pain she was feeling, it was her heart and her soul.

Once again they were breaking and this time she couldn't just run home, she was home.

Kagome made a decision; if she couldn't run she would retaliate.

Kagome stood up, pain still racking her body but she ignored it.

She walked shakily home, not drove, not ran, walked swaying with the still present pain.

As Kagome opened her door she felt it, the air was thick with pain and sorrow.

Her own but yet not.

Stepping into her bedroom she looked around and saw Netsuai lying on her bed.

The sword had been packed away last time she had seen it, she had not worn the blade in some time.

Kagome walked to the sword and felt her pain reflected in the blade, it felt the betrayal just as she did.

Kagome communed with the sword and through it with Tetsusaiga; both swords were hers and would be at her side from this moment on.

Kagome had been hurt enough in the past; she would not forgive him again and make the same mistakes again.

Through her blood bond she had formed with the blade and fang she changed it.

It would not longer accept Inuyasha as master; this was the end of his power rein and the end of her pain.

Or at least that was what she was hoping.

Once Inuyasha touched the sword the inu-youkai would be burnt.

That would send him a message and once the fang burnt him it would return to Kagome.

All that was left was the good bye.

She may have needed him to help her break the beads but she would find another.

Her four evils, her four choices, now seemed worse then ever.

Those choices were as follows:

Let Sesshomaru take them off and transfer them to another. Never going to happen

Convince Annabelle to take them off, which was what she had needed Inuyasha to do last night.

Live with them and Annabelle's control. NO!

Find a powerful miko and a powerful full blooded inu youkai, which could best Sesshomaru, (INUYASHA) to break them. And the only way to find a miko powerful enough was to…

None of those seemed very probable right now.

She would just have to choose option 3 for now until she could find whom she needed for option 4 however much it hurt her to think about it.

Kagome shook her head and went to her desk.

She took out a pen and a few pieces of paper; she would write him a letter. That was all she could do.

(A/N: … Kagome's letter… the quotes in it are my own, I own them…)

Inuyasha,

I'm dying and to tell you the truth you're what is doing this to me, killing me.

I know the truth and I wish with all my heart that I didn't, I can't forgive you… not now not ever.

In time there are a few things that must be explained to you but I think it best if you ask your grand father to explain them.

If you do the rest of this letter will make sense.

Inuyasha I love you, I always have loved you, and I always will love you.

Our history has been something full of pain and tragedy, I always forgave you in the past but no longer.

When I lost you the first time it almost killed me inside, then over time it happened again and again it still hurt and each time a part of my soul died.

Each time you betrayed me I felt it, and I knew even if you didn't tell me.

Inuyasha you are killing me.

And I can no longer forgive you; I can't keep letting you hurt me so I'm telling you now it's over.

I'm finished, we're finished.

When you died I swore I would never let another hurt me the way you had, but I did.

I let you hurt me again.

But I won't give in this time.

"Don't cry to me, when you leave me.

Don't lie to me, when I trust you.

Don't hurt me, when I love you."

A quote from a poet whom you will never know.

Inuyasha, if you ever loved me, you would have been here with me tonight.

Not there, with her.

And now I've decided, I won't let it happen again.

Another quote from that same poet,

"Right now I promise you, death is better then this. This hell I suffer and with no other, I cry in my solitude."

Inuyasha that is how I feel, how you've made me feel.

But don't worry death is a dream I can never realise, the reaper and I will never meet again and though I am dying I will never truly feel deaths cool embrace.

There is something inside me Inuyasha as soon you may find out; it is only recently I have discovered the truth in the words

"Death is a dream and life is my hell"

This is it Inuyasha, this is my good bye.

After this moment you and I are finished, your debt and bet to me are both terminated as are mine to you.

Once you reach the end of this letter you're beads will leave you.

You can be with Annabelle like you wished to be with Kikyo only this time I won't stand in your way.

Goodbye Inuyasha.

Just know my tears fell long ago, I have no more to cry.

Hopefully this time at least one of us can be happy.

Kagome

(A/N: end of Kagome's letter… wow no queeny this time whoop!)

Kagome signed the letter and put one of her pale fingers to her eye, she was surprised to find it dry.

Maybe it was time to end this, once and for all.

She had been through so much since the feudal era; maybe it was time to end it.

To end it all.

Kagome neatly folded the letter and put in into an envelope, taping it shut she wrote in name in her neat slanted hand writing.

Putting the envelope on her desk Kagome walked to the door.

Taking one last look at the letter she turned off the light and went to bed, tomorrow would be a long day.

Kagome woke up alone, barely ate alone, drove to school alone and walked to class alone.

Kagome wore no enchantments today, she wore no kimono, no old fashioned clothes, nothing like she used to.

Today Kagome wore a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt.

Her hair done up in a plain pony tail and her face plain and emotionless

Today she wasn't Kagome she was Miss Higurashi.

Kagome fought in her class, hand to hand combat, ruthlessly.

She said nothing but did as instructed.

At lunch she walked to her locker and retrieved her bag, she had not seen Inuyasha but she knew he was never far.

He was avoiding her, as he should.

Though Kagome was disappointed, last night she had decided she would give him until lunch today.

If he confessed she would forgive him in time and not send the letter, if he said nothing she would slip it into his locker and let that be the end of it.

Tetsusaiga hadn't come to her yet which met he had not touched said sword, though she wore Netsuai threateningly at her waist.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha's locker and slipped the neat white letter through the aeration slots at the top before walking away to the gymnasium.

Kagome didn't regret putting the letter in his locker, in fact she felt relieved, unchained, and even a little happy.

This was it, after this he couldn't hurt her anymore.

Kagome trained alone, she knew Inuyasha hadn't been near his locker yet though he had seen her place the letter in it.

Kagome finished her training and walked into the main building, she made her way to Sesshomaru's office not even bothering to mask her identity.

Opening the doors she strode into his vast office and looked to the demon lords, her face cold as ice her tone colder.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we need to talk."

The demon lord nodded his face a mask but Kagome knew he knew what she was doing.

For the first time in her life Kagome explained everything to an outsider.

She told Sesshomaru everything from the moment she fell into the well on her fifteenth birthday.

Freeing Inuyasha, fighting with them both, learning to be a miko, the heart aches and heart breaks, the battles with Naraku, the battles within herself, everything.

Kagome told this man, this demon lord, everything.

Her thoughts, her feelings, and things she hadn't even told her mother or Sango.

She told him of Inuyasha's recent betrayal and her letter.

She recited the letter word for word to him and he said nothing.

Sesshomaru merely listened intently and nodded periodically.

"So now you know the truth and if he comes you know what to tell him."

Silence

"I'm sorry to burden you with this but you are the only one left."

"Kagome… I understand… this was a long time coming."

"…"

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm going to find myself a career."

"I see, Kagome I want to help you."

"…"

"Your abilities are rare and your heart is still pure, though your credentials are nil. I want you to work for a friend of mine; he is looking for people like you."

"Really?"

"Yes, he is a demon so he will understand your abilities. He doesn't require any thing other then my say so and maybe an entrance test. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes… but what is the job"

"Professional wrestler"

"…" Kagome gave his a doubtful look

"It was a joke… sorry."

Kagome just rolled her eyes

"It's a protection agency; officials in both the demon and human societies call these guys. They are the best and you would fit in perfectly. They are made up of both humans and demons but all of the humans are aware of demon existence."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positively… here is the address. Ask for John I'll let him know you'll be coming around" Sesshomaru said handing Kagome what looked like a business card.

Kagome nodded and walked to the door, before she left Sesshomaru called out to her

"My door is always open to you miko…"

"I know" Kagome whispered with a shadow of a smile.

She left the office and made her way to the front entrance.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all waiting for her.

Kagome hugged Sango forcefully a single tear falling from her eye.

"I am leaving. I am going to find work" Kagome said letting go of her best friend.

She hugged Miroku whom had become like a brother to her "I will miss you but promise to visit me often and call me always okay!"

"Of course" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Shippo…" she said quietly to her son as she kneeled to his level. "I would like you to continue attending here and living with me if you still want to."

"Absolutely" the kit said launching into his mothers arms

Kagome smiled and picked the kit up, resting him on her hip as she stood.

"Well, then I guess I'll see the two of you every morning."

"We'll both miss you anyway Kagome" Sango said as the both hugged her again.

Kagome smiled and left, this was it.

A new life, a new adventure, a new story.

(A/N: and that is it!)

Q/N: you're kidding me! That can't be it!

(A/N: well it is! That is the end to…)

Q/N: but… I want more… I want answers!... I want a relationship!

(A/N: if you let me finish…)

Q/N: and what of her new job? And Inuyasha? You can't leave them like this

(A/N: if you just let me…)

Q/N: and what of…

(A/N: SHUT UP!)

Q/N: okay

(A/N: this is the END… OF THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY and the end of the last one)

Q/N: OH!

(A/N: from this point on the sequel part really starts… from this point a significant amount of time has passed… for this is the end but the beginning. P.s. not sure when I'll finish the rest of the sequel but I want at least 10 reviews before it goes up kay! Luv ya all! )


End file.
